legionfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 27
"Chapter 27" is eighth episode in the third season of Legion, and twenty-seventh and final episode. Synopsis The end of the end. Plot Well, this is it folks, the last episode. We know this because it says so right in the first shot. We begin for the last time, with a montage of different time periods of David's life, through his various Season 1, Season 2 and earlier states.Recall from last episode David has found his father and they're both were able to meet and talk in David's mental space. This Xavi-...David's father was at first put off by this, but he seems to have normalized to it. They also are are planning to try to remove Farouk from play. David shows his father the ability craft a weapon from their minds to defeat Farouk. David has a Morningstar, while his father withdraws a pistol and a single bullet. Jai-Yi if you remember has been pushed too far in her abilities and lay dying. David believe he can fix all of it, and goes off with pops to take Farouk down. They enter the room and there's surprisingly, two Farouks. One young and one old. Charles chastises Farouk # 2, that he 'broke his boy'. So David gets the jump (literally) on him and smashing him out of existence, while Charles fires his pistol at the first Farouk. Team D3 meanwhile, from last episode, were just in the middle of a nice long time demon attack. Kerry and Cary (who's pretty much helpless) and Syd are all trapped in a loop and are at a serious disadvantage. Charle's wife (remember last episode, Team D3 found her) is with them, and see's the group as gods. Recall that Team D3 is here to help and save Baby David here...Cary, theorizes about the time demons, and comes up with an idea that requires them to unite. Once together again, Kerry reignites that bad ass focus she's known for, but it's more of a delaying tactic. They're trying to buy David time to actually undo the last..well... few years? Actually just how long he plays to revert time back is unclear... Farouk...possibly for the first time on this show, looks confused, and looks like he's realizing he was one up'd. This doesn't last long as he's able to pretty much repel the legion's of Davids momentarily..until that his they come spilling out of the doors in a very Mr. Smith on Neo type seen. We think David has the upper hand here, but Farouk strikes the David's away and mentally shackles him in a straight jacket. Amahl begins mentally picking at David, tell him he doesn't even deserve love.While David seemed physically ready to battle...mentally he was still broken.. Now to Charles and his fight with...other Farouk. Charles brandishes a knife and ...well..is pretty much disarmed in the blink of an eye. There's a musical interlude here, this one brought to you by Pink Floyd. After many scenes that would make the best interpretive dancer crumble to tears, David has a moment of gathering of inner strength. This is very reminiscent of Syd's reflective moment two episodes ago, when she found her deep seeded and almost lost strength. Jai-Yi, comes under attack while she was recouperating...and..well boy she looks like shit. She uses what looks like the very last vestige of power she has to escape a few time demons, but they catch up with her and she's way too beaten up to fight, and she surrenders herself...She puts on her headphones, and gives up. But like Syd, and David before her, in her moment of near death and defeat, she too is given a lecture, and a kiss of life. This from her father, providing her the words she needs to hear, as well as showing her that yes her teeth were spat out during her time power usage...but this was merely her 'baby teeth' and in a moment of this show's ever clever metaphoric writing, Jai-Yi is back. With "wisdom teeth". Charles and Farouk, are meanwhile having a discussion and Farouk tells him that he's grown older, wiser, and less aggressive and is weary of this back and forth. He tells Charles that he's really here to help David. Meanwhile Jai-Yi is talking with her father and he's imparting his own knowledge. He's actually are far more powerful person than she realized, and can control the time demons. She see's that she's actually abandoned her body, and it becomes clear that he can control these time demons because he is a 4 dimensonal creature. And so is she. She says that she thought he never cared about her, and he responds "We both just needed time". Right in the feels... David we see is just on the very cusp of killing Farouk. He's interrupted though by his father, who, now apparently is BFF's with other Farouk, and intervenes. David and Charles argue about how to deal with Farouk. Charles wants to take the more passive approach. While David wants to end Farouk after what he did to him. Charles apologizes to David for abandoning him as a child and leaving him in Farouk's clutches. Team D3 is on it's last stand against the time demons, and who enters, but none other than Jai-Yi the White. She comes as saviour and takes the demons out of play easily. She imparts on Syd, that everything is about to change, that she will be anew. The current time and current Syd will be gone but replaced by a 'glorious' version of herself. She embraces Syd and with her powers and they seem to unite. Farouk and David on the other side settle their war with a mere, and simple handshake. Jai-Yi's father leads her out to a new realm of existence to fully realize herself... Kerry and Cary seem to share a conjoined memory and we finally get a big revelation that Kerry could possibly be Cary's actual sister. Though this could easily be their memories being joined. Charles comes home to Gabrielle, and they discuss their history...and Charles promises not to travel anymore..and that he fancies becoming...a teacher. Syd and David are watching baby David and she tells him (adult David) that Jai-Yi told her that she's destined to start over. It's apparent that they won't know or remember each other when the switch occurs. With that, they exchange a look, she tells him that this was all about saving 'him' as she nods to baby David... Fade out... And that my friends is our final synopsis...of Legion. Cast and characters Main Cast *Dan Stevens as David Haller *Rachel Keller as Sydney Barrett *Aubrey Plaza as Lenny Busker (credit only) *Bill Irwin as Cary Loudermilk *Navid Negahban as Amahl Farouk *Jeremie Harris as Ptonomy Wallace (credit only) *Amber Midthunder as Kerry Loudermilk *Lauren Tsai as Jia-Yi *Hamish Linklater as Clark Debussy (credit only) Guest Starring *Harry Lloyd as Charles Xavier *Stephanie Corneliussen as Gabrielle Haller Co-Starring *Ben Wang as Xiu Trivia *The Who's "Happy Jack" was previously heard in the opening montage from "Chapter 1". Gallery To be added References Category:Season 3/Episodes